Tori's Hangover
by Too Rare To Die
Summary: The sequel/prequel to my story 'The Hangover'. Tori's POV of the events at Andre's party. G!P Tori
1. Chapter 1

"So are you coming?"

I look up at Andre. His face is pleading, like my presence at his party is going to make it significantly better. I really don't want to disappoint him. "Sure."

"Yes!" He shouts and does a happy dance. "Party's at 8, chica."

As Andre walks away, I can't help but feel a little guilty. He has these parties once a month and at every single one of them, he gets drunk and confesses his feelings to me. It's made our friendship a bit awkward but he's relentless. Even after I told him about my crush on Jade. And the fact that I have a penis.

I sigh as I make my way to my next class, Sex Education.

...

I try my hardest to restrain my groans of annoyance. I have Sex Ed. with Jade so of course she sees this as the perfect opportunity to make inappropriate gestures and pass inappropriate notes. I roll my eyes as she passes me another one. She's lucky I have a crush on her or I'd be one angry Latina. I feel my face heating up as I read the note. 'I bet you're big. You'd probably need a Trojan maximum condom.'

Unfortunately, Cat sits next to me in this class. She glances over the note and furrows her eyebrows in confusion. She's the only one in our group who I haven't told about my...situation down under. I look over at Jade and see her infamous smirk. Oh, how I wish I could wipe that smirk off her pretty little face.

"Miss Valentine," the teacher speaks up. "Is there something about condoms that's confusing you?"

Cat eagerly nods her head. "Where do girls put the condom on?"

The teacher sighs. "Girls don't put on condoms, Cat. They're for males."

"Then why does Tori need a condom?"

My face turns a deeper shade of red as Jade starts snickering. The teacher face palms, regretful for getting Cat in her class. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Tori?"

Cat nods. "Kay kay."

With the greatest embarrassing event of my life out of the way, the teacher continues her lesson on condom usage. Jade passes me another note. I'm hesitant to read it but I read it anyway. 'You going to Andre's party tonight.'

I look over at her and nod. Jade evilly grins. Uh oh. I think she has something planned. Something bad. ¡Carajo!

...


	2. Chapter 2

"Tori, Tori!"

I look up to see Cat racing to our lunch table and internally sigh. It was so peaceful with just me and my French fries. But, conversations with Cat are always interesting so why don't we give this one a try? "Yes, Cat?"

The utter joy on her face kinda scares me. When Cat's this happy, be prepared to have a crazy day. "I looked it up! There are condoms for girls, the teacher was wrong!"

I can't restrain myself from face palming, already expecting the next sentence that comes out of her mouth. "So, Tor-Tor. Why would you want to use something like that? Just putting it...in sounds icky."

"Well, you see, Cat. I—" My nervous explanation is cut off by Jade joining us at the table, saving me from further embarrassment. Or so I thought.

"So what're we talking about?"

Cat perks up immediately. "The atrocity of female condoms."

Jade gasps. "Cat. You said atrocity. It's such a big word for you."

I slap her arm. "Don't be mean."

Cat shrugs off Jade's comment, most likely not understanding it was supposed to be an insult, and continues her line of questioning. "Toro, you haven't answered my question. Why do you need a female condom in your lady bits?"

Jade spits out her water and starts cackling. At that moment, Beck slumps into the seat next to Jade. He shoots her a curious glance and looks over to me. My face is burning with embarrassment but I answer his silent inquisition. "Cat's wondering why I need female condoms." I send him a pointed look but he doesn't get my message.

He looks over at Cat and fixes her with the bluntest stare I've ever seen him have. "Tori doesn't need female condoms. She has a dick."

Cat's eyebrows furrow as Jade's laughing intensifies. "She does?"

Beck nods his head. Cat turns to me. "Can I see it?"

I didn't think it was possible, but my blush deepened. Jade and I answer in unison. "No!"

I look at Jade curiously. I know why I said no, but her? Jade actually gets flustered when she realizes what she said. She clears her throat and gets up to leave. "I forgot. I have a 10:30 appointment with Burk and a pair of scissors. Fucking peeping tom..."

I watch as she stalks away, wondering why she's so concerned with my penis. I don't notice Beck tapping my shoulder until Cat yells my name. I snap my head towards the two other people left at the table. "Huh?"

Beck raises an eyebrow. "We were asking if you're going to Andre's party tonight but you were too distracted with Jade's ass to be listening."

Is that where my eyes were? Oops. "Yeah, I'm going. How about you two?"

Both of them nod their heads. Beck has a wistful smile on his face. "I have a feeling that tonight's gonna be fun."

I wonder what he's talking about. Cat looks down at her phone and suddenly giggles, jumping up from her seat. Beck looks at her questioningly. Cat grabs her stuff before explaining herself. "I have to go. Sam's picking me up so we can try out some female condoms."

Beck and I stare at her as she bounds away. "I feel sorry for their neighbors."

...

I let out an exhausted sigh as I exit the school. Thank god it's finally over. I make my way to Trina's car but turn around when I hear someone call my name. "Hey, Vega! Commere."

I hesitantly make my way over to Jade. "What do you need?"

Jade rolls her eyes. "I don't need anything. When I want something, I demand it and I get it. What I'm demanding now is that you get into my car. I'm driving you to Andre's party."

I nervously take a step away from her. "This isn't going to be another desert incident, is it?"

Jade puts on a fake smile and grabs my hand. Electricity shoots through my body at her touch. "No. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

Even though every instinct in me is telling me to say no, I say yes. "Sure. But we've got a few hours to kill before the party starts. Why don't we go to my house?"

The evil grin makes it's way back onto her face as she drags me into her car. Awww, man. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

I pop another piece of popcorn in my mouth and continue to squint at Jade. I've been staring at her since we got into my house. I know, I know. I probably sound like an obsessive stalker but my reasons are justified. I mean, Jade Freaking West offers you a ride and willingly spends time with you even though she claims to hate you? You'd be doing the same thing I'm doing right now; I'm studying her. Cuz obviously, something is up. "I don't mean to sound like Sinjin, but I'm just observing you."

You know that sexy eyebrow quirk that Jade does when she's judging you? Yeah, she's doing that right now. Accompanied by her equally, if not sexier smirk. Oy, the things this girl does to me. "What's there to observe?" She places her hands behind her head and props her feet up on my coffee table. My eyes are instantly drawn to her boobs. I'm sorry, but my hormone levels equate to that of a teenage boy's. "I've got nothing to hide."

In a span of three seconds, I've been reduced to a stuttering mess. Ay Dios mio. Ayúdame, por favor. "I-uh..why? W-why are you here? I thought you had some kind of personal vendetta against me or something."

Her southern belle accent makes an appearance. "Lil ole me? Why, I've got absolutely nothing against you, Sugar Plum. Is it wrong for me to want to bond with my favorite female companion?"

_Female companion? Favorite? Sugar Plum?! _Something is definitely going on here. And if that wasn't a sign, her hand creeping up my thigh is a dead giveaway. "What exactly do you mean by 'bond'?"

She drops her accent and gives me a predatory stare. "Sex."

Now, Jade is known for not beating around the bush so her blatancy shouldn't surprise me. But this has honestly thrown me for a loop. "Huh?"

"You know, Vega. Sex. Intercourse. Missionary. Horizontal tango. Sausage dog meets taco pussy."

My brain is currently malfunctioning. The blood in my body isn't sure if it should go to my face or to...other places. The only thing I can utter is, "Huh?"

Jade rolls her eyes and hops into my lap. Oh, looks like my blood finally figured out where to go. "Come on, Vega. I dig you, you dig me. Let's get to fucking."

Thankfully, my head clears up enough to form sentences once again. "Jade, we can't."

The icy blue eyes that I'm used to are now basically pitch black. "And why not?"

I quickly avert my eyes in fear of succumbing to Jade's...Jadeness. Hey, it's not my fault I'm not that articulate when hot girls are in my lap. "Because-because we're friends."

Okay, not the best excuse. "Well, that's what casual sex is for."

Casual sex? I may sound like a lovestruck idiot, but I'd like to be in a relationship with Jade before having sex with her. And casual sex is not the start of a relationship. I look at my wrist, pointing to an imaginary watch, and push Jade off my lap. "Oh, would you look at the time? I have to get ready for the party. Feel free to watch TV or whatever. I really have to go."

As I'm sprinting up the stairs to my room, I hear Jade growl in frustration. _Trust me, you're not the only one, Chica. _I think a cold shower is in order. Passing up sex with Jade West? God, yo soy un pendejo.

...

The car ride to Andre's house is torture. Between Jade's death grip on the steering wheel and her occasional glaring at me, I'd say that she's pretty pissed that I turned her down. "Ummm, could you maybe slow down a bit?"

Jade ignores me and continues speeding down the street. So, I try again. "Look, Jade. Just because I didn't want to have sex with you, doesn't give you the right to kill me off in a car crash. Could you please-"

"Now, I'm gonna stop you right there. Because, I know that you wanted to have sex with me. I mean, Little Vega popped up just from me sitting in your lap. So that's not my problem. My problem is why you didn't."

¡Carajo! She's got me cornered. I could admit my feelings and risk getting rejected. Or, I could lie through my teeth. "I don't have casual sex. Especially not with friends."

Jade finally relents and drives closer to the speed limit. "Oh?"

"Well, yeah. I've got morals. Unless I'm absolutely hammered or me and said friend are in a relationship, no one's getting into these pants."

Jade hums and stops the car. "Holy shit. I didn't think Andre was that popular. There's nowhere to park."

It's true. If the street is this jam packed, I can't imagine what inside looks like. "I'm pretty sure we can park in the back. I doubt anyone else thought of that."

Jade smirks. "Good thinking, Vega. It's a good thing I didn't fuck your brains out when I had the chance." She turns the car back on and drives towards the back. Ay, this woman.


End file.
